


Pirates: Behind the Scenes

by Formula_Tea



Series: Dan should not baby sit [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipinho and Dan are trapped on a boat in the middle of an ocean with a sea monster lurking beneath the water. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates: Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written one of these in a while. So here you are.

The waves crashed up around the little boat Felipinho knelt in, rocking violently back and forth. Felipinho peered over the edge at the black water, trying to see what was going on beneath it. Bubbles rose from the surface and Felipinho shuffled back a little.

“Dan! Dan you need to get out of the water!”

He couldn’t see where Dan was. He’d fallen out of the boat when he’d tried to stand up and now he’d disdappeared into the waves below.

“Dan there’s something coming!”

A hand reached up out of the water and struggled to grip onto something in the boat. Being careful to make sure he didn’t make the boat capsize, Felipinho crawled open and grabbed onto Dan’s hand, trying to pull up back into the boat.

“Dan, come out of the water!” Felipinho called.

His friend’s head rose above the water and Dan spluttered. “I can’t get up.”

“You _have_ to. There’s something in the water.”

“There’s no hope,” Dan said. “I’m going to have to fight it.”

“You can’t fight it. It’s a monster.”

“I’ll fight it and then we’ll both be safe,” Dan promised, diving back down into the water.

Felipinho leaned over the edge of the ship, trying to see where his friend had gone. The rain was coming down hard now, he was pretty sure that, behind the crashing of the waves, he could hear the thunder coming. It was only going to make things worse.

Dan was gone. Felipinho couldn’t see him anywhere. There were no bubbles coming anymore. Maybe Dan really had killed the monster?

Something wet tapped Felipinho on the back. Slowly, the child spun around and was greeted by the slimy hand of the sea monster.

Felipinho was screaming and giggling as soon as Dan dived across their table boat, somehow managing to tickle and keep the child from falling off the table at the same time.

“It’s the monster!” Felipinho screamed between giggles, trying to squirm away Dan.

“That’s right,” Dan laughed, keeping the child from falling. “I’m the monster. I got Dan and now I’m going to get you.”

“Nu-uh!” Felipinho said, trying to catch his breath and speak and laugh at the same time. “No, Dan will come and rescue me.”

“Will he now?” Dan asked, kneeling back on the table and watching Felipinho push his top down to try to hide his very ticklish stomach. “I already got him.”

“No,” Felipinho said. “You can’t have.”

“Really,” Dan asked, wiggling his fingers in a way that already had the child laughing.

In the other room, a door slammed shut and Dan jerked back. The table wobbled and tipped, throwing both of them onto the blankets on the floor.

“Dan! The boat capsized again!”

“Hang on a sec, mate,” Dan said, pulling himself up off of the floor. The kitchen door opened, pushing some of the blankets aside.

“Papa! You’re home!” Felipinho cried, jumping up and completely forgetting about the sea monster and the capsized boat and running into his father’s arms.

“What is going on?” Felipe asked, looking over the mess his kitchen was now in, noting the fact that the table legs definitely looked crooked turned on its side.

“We were playing pirates,” Felipinho said, proudly. “Do you want to play too? We’re standing in the water. You can be the sea monster.”

“I thought I was the sea monster,” Dan said standing.

“You can’t be you _and_ the sea monster,” Felipinho said, squirming in his arms. “Papa, you can be the sea monster.”

Felipe sighed, looking down at the mess in the kitchen. Then a grin spread across his face. “Well, if I’m the monster, and I have you, what is Dan going to do about it?”

 


End file.
